El amor es nuestra resistencia
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: El amor es nuestra resistencia. Ellos nos mantienen separados, y no se van a detener hasta vernos divididos./ La noche ha llegado a su fin No podemos disimular. Debemos correr. Es hora de correr. [Resistance, Muse] [¿Fluff?]


**_He estado publicando mucho... y les juro que si no me dejan aunque sea medio review, les peto tooooodo FanFiction. Promesa de scout._**

**_Esto lo escribí basado en la canción de Muse "Resistance", recomiendo que la escuchen al leer, es una canción muy linda y tal (:_**

**_Es pequeño y soso, pero es._**

**_Hetalia no me pertenece._**

**_(Uso de nombres humanos) (?)_**

* * *

Mueves las pupilas verdes nerviosamente, tiemblan entre tus córneas, revelando tus temores para nada falsos. Das una ojeada de reconocimiento, y confirmas que no hay nadie siguiéndote. La luz blanca de las altas lámparas ilumina tenuemente tu rostro, y te ves tan hermoso... Corres como quien huye cuando sabe que ha hecho algo malo, en pasitos chiquitos, y tengo que morderme la lengua para no soltar una carcajada, porque te miras gracioso en extremo. Pero no te lo diré, so pena de tener una nueva marca violácea en mi brazo. Prefiero las que me das en el cuello.

Giras la cara, pero aún no puedes verme. No, claro que no, si he escogido un buen escondite. Aguzo la vista, acomodándome los lentes, y me arrepiento en el acto. Tu piel blanca de la que tanto te quejas -pero en mi opinión es sexy en exceso- tiene moretones en la cara, dándote un totalmente engañoso aspecto desvalido. Tu labio inferior tiene una costra pequeña, nada que te impida besar, pero que aún así se ve dolorosa. Mis molares se chocan, tensándose a lo máximo posible, y puedo sentir todo el coraje acumulándose en el interior de mi pecho, asemejándose al fuego, que se extiende a cada parte de mi emoción rabiosa contenida, como una botella de soda agitada sobremanera, se agolpa en el tope de mi cabeza, obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Tanto el amor como la ira hacen que el tiempo parezca mínimo, lo compruebo al sentir una mano suave acariciando mi chaqueta de estilo aviador. Hace frío, y tú sólo traes puesto ese suéter que siempre te digo que se te ve de vejete, pero que en realidad te da una imagen tremendamente sensual. Me quito la chamarra antes de decirte nada, y adivinas mi acción, porque aunque no lo digas, tus mejillas pálidas se han coloreado levemente. Pero no te apartas, y mi prenda cubre tus hombros, mientras aprovecho para atraerte en un abrazo. Gimes un poquito, y trato con todas mis fuerzas no apretarte tan fuerte, pero me cuesta muchísimo. Unas pocas horas después de la media noche no son suficientes para dos hormonales y locos amantes.

Me separo de ti, y me miras, con ese par de esmeraldas que tienes por ojos. Uno de ellos, el izquierdo, tiene adornada la cuenca de un doloroso color púrpura. Me muerdo el labio inferior para reprimir otro acceso de enfado, te tomo la barbilla, levantando un poco tu rostro, para nivelar la diferencia de alturas -que no es mucha, pero me gusta creer que sí-, y beso cada herida y hematoma que tiene en la cara. Te turbas un poco, pero te dejas hacer. Bajo un poco más, y te doy apenas un roce de labios en el cuello, entrelazando tus manos con las mías, besándolas también.

-¿Aún te duele? -qué tonta pregunta. Por supuesto que le duele.

-Ya no tanto.-murmuras, levantando la vista, sin que desaparezca el sonrojo de tus mejillas.-Me... me hiciste una buena curación... -bajas la cara, y miras tus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.- ¿Y... y tú? Es decir... aquéllos...

Suelto un suspiro, y sonrío sin poderlo evitar. Tú te has llevado la mayor parte del daño, fue enteramente por mi culpa, ¿y aún así te preocupas por mí?

-Por supuesto que sí, love. ¿Qué te hace pensar...?

-Las manos.

Alzo ambas cejas, ¿qué?

-Las manos, git. Enséñamelas... -me encaras por un segundo, para después volver a rehuir mi mirada. Y comprendo todo.

Con un resoplido de resignación, te las muestro. Tienen los nudillos morados, algunos con costras, aún sanguinolentos. Defender a alguien también se lleva sus buenos "recuerdos", por muy héroe que sea. Y obviamente no le iba a contar sobre la costilla que casi le fracturan, eso estaba muy bien escondido tras unos burdos vendajes.

-My God... -susurras, y tímidamente las acaricias, depositando besos tímidos.

Te recuestas en el pasto, que está frío como todas la cosas en la madrugada, y me invitas con un gesto a hacer lo mismo. Vuelvo a abrazarte, y nos quedamos un rato así, en la seguridad de que nadie irá a curosear tras los arbustos a las doce con treinta y cinco de la noche. De que estamos a salvo.

Tu cara se revuelve en mi hombro, en el que se apoya, y me aparto. Exhalas, y murmuras algo ininteligible. Te pido que lo repitas, please, y lo haces, pero no me miras a la cara.

-He dicho... que gracias. Por haberme salvado, digo... -bajas dramáticamente la voz, al grado de tener que casi pegar mi oído a tu boca (lo cual no me disgusta)- Yporquererme.

Un calor se expande en mi pecho, a la vez que sentimientos encontrados me conmueven (llámenme llorica) hasta las lágrimas. La rabia y la impotencia de saber que personas a las que yo consideraba camaradas no son capaces de tolerar mi felicidad porque es tabú, que hayan tomado medidas ridículamente abismales para hacerle retractarse de su decisión. "Está mal, está mal, es incorrecto", casi podía sentir las palabras sobre la piel. Gritándole a Arthur, acorralándole en las calles estrechas de la institución, como si de él fuese la culpa. Atreviéndose a tocarlo, por todos los demonios. Y si tan sólo yo hubiese estado más cerca...

Y tenemos que escondernos, como un par de criminales, como si lo que hacemos no fuese correcto, como si fuésemos como aquellos que laceran a otras personas... ¡éso si debería de darles vergüenza! Dos personas que se aman no deberían esconderse. No deberían...

-¿Alfred? -una voz preocupada se abre paso entre el torrente de pensamientos que tengo por mente. Me doy cuenta de que tengo el ceño fruncido, y mi aspecto evoca a una fiera enseñando los colmillos. Dulcifico mi gesto lo más que puedo, y te sonrío.

-Estoy bien, Artie... -y te hago cariñitos en la nuca con los labios. Ríes un poco, de nuevo sin evitar un rosa en la cara, y me jalas del cuello con determinación, besándome lenta y profundamente en la boca. Te dejo dominar el beso, porque a ti te encanta y a mí no me disgusta para nada.

Vuelves a besarme, ahora con un poco más de demanda, y no me hago del rogar. Quedo casi encima de ti, y le doy gracias a esos cuatro años de edad que me sacas, si es que ése tiempo te dio la ventaja para aprender a besar como besas. Me acaricias, y te tengo que susurrar entre risas quedas que estamos en un lugar público, pese a lo tarde que sea, y que se supone que nos estamos escondiendo. Abres la boca como para reclamarme, pero en lugar de eso me besas la nariz, y te enganchas a mi cuello. Vuelvo a pensar en esas escenas repetitivas que simplemente no se quieren salir de mi cabeza, la sangre, los gritos, los golpes, tu cara asustada, mi reflejo irreconocible. Y rompo a llorar, sin aguantar más. Rozas mi cabello suavemente, dejando que te empape el hombro derecho, susurrando que todo estará bien. ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo estará bien? Han intentado dejarte verdaderamente herido, y yo sé que esto es sólo el comienzo, que no se detendrán. Tengo ganas de gritarte, de sacudirte, de decirte que esto no terminará en que viviremos felices y comeremos perdices.

Pero en cuanto levanto la mirada y me encuentro con la tuya, tan llena de amor y ternura, que mis palabras se marchitan en mis labios, y éstos buscan los tuyos, en un beso de esperanza. Éste es el idiotamente cliché y mágico momento en el que comprendo que yo podría vivir solamente con tu amor. No sé ni en qué estoy pensando. Sólo sé que estoy aquí y ahora, contigo. Que no importa cuantas veces intenten derrumbarnos; no podrán. No más. Porque el amor es nuestra resistencia.

Te doy un beso en la frente, te sonrojas, y me lo devuelves en la boca. Nos hemos arriesgado mucho al atreverme a dejarte y besarte a la puerta de tu habitación, pero todos los estudiantes están dormidos, y nadie puede vernos, ni lastimarnos. Cierras la puerta, y me encamino a mi piso, deseando que el día pase rápido, para volver a encontrarnos como lo que somos, amantes, una vez más.

* * *

**_¿Y bien? ¿Tomatazos por arruinar una canción de Muse, o -hamor-?_**

**_Por cada review, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se quieren un poquito más... y hacen strip tease para ustedes (:_**

**_C u~_**


End file.
